


end of the world

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: based on this post“I’m sorry, I’msorry, I’mso sorry… it wasn’t supposed to end like this, we were supposed to get away and hide with one of the colonies,you were supposed to be here with me”The only reply was the echo of distant blaster-fire





	end of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/gifts).



> [based on this post](https://encoders.tumblr.com/post/179109104436/this-may-have-meant-something-to-me-last-night-but)
> 
> “I’m sorry, I’m  _sorry_ , I’m  _so sorry_ … it wasn’t supposed to end like this, we were supposed to get away and hide with one of the colonies,  _you were supposed to be here with me_ ”
> 
> The only reply was the echo of distant blaster-fire

“ _Do you remember the end of the world?_ ” Blurr hummed, a tight-lipped smile and shuttered optics the only signs his friendly appearance was all an act

“I do” he continued, un-bothered by the lack of reply from his companion, “it ended the day the wars started”

“So much  _death_  and  _anger_ , brothers turning against brothers, in the name of false justice and bloodshed…  _thats_  the day the world ended”

Blurr sighed as he slowy slid down the cavern wall, drawing his legs in tightly to his chassis as he ex-vented, optics dimming until they barely gave a glow

“I'v done so much  _evil_  and I can’t undo it, no matter how much I want to.  _None_  of us are who we used to be,  _we’re all_ murderers and war-criminals now, trying to put the fractured pieces back together in a feeble attempt at saving our home”

Another ex-vent

“The day my world ended was today, now that I'v lost  _you_ ”

Blurr cast a glance at the graying frame he had dragged into the cave with him, both of them marred by scorches of blaster-fire, energon leaking freely from torn plating and exposed wires

Off-lining his optics, Blurr allowed his helm to clack against the cave wall as he fought back the trembling ex-vents and coolant

“I guess Kup was right when he said this is where soldiers go to die, huh”

Curling even tighter in on himself, he didn’t even lift a servo to wipe away at the falling coolant

“I’m sorry, I’m  _sorry_ , I’m  _so sorry_ … it wasn’t supposed to end like this, we were supposed to get away and hide with one of the colonies,  _you were supposed to be here with me_ ”

The only reply was the echo of distant blaster-fire


End file.
